


Two Cups of Coffee

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks had gone since he had bought it. Two weeks and Steve still hadn't done it yet. So when it came to his Sunday morning run with Sam, he knew he was going to face the man and his many questions. "Why haven't you done it yet?"<br/>He liked the old times when they would go on their run for twenty minutes, Steve would then grab coffee and bagels for Maria just in time for when she woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 16.
> 
> During their morning ritual(s)

Steve quietly walked down the steps in the apartment building to the front door. He stepped out into the warm morning sun, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes, titling his head up to the sun. He had left Maria in bed, but knowing her she would be awake in around thirty minutes. They knew when the other had left, even when asleep

Steve walked down the steps to the streets of New York and took off towards Central Park. When he got there many other early morning runners were jogging past him. Steve started his morning stretched, started with his shoulder and then working all the way down to his quads. He bent over to stretch the back of his legs when he heard the familiar voice, a smile coming to his face.

"On your right," Sam said as he jogged quickly past Steve, a smirk on his face.

"Enjoy being in the front, it's not going to last," Steve said, finishing his stretched an taking off at a light jog. "Told you it wasn't going to last," Steve said jogging past the man who was now running a full speed.

"Not that's just mean," Sam breathed as they ran/jogged along the path. Steve smirked over his shoulder at Sam before taking off into a full run. A minute later Steve lapped Sam who just gritted his teeth.

"Show off," Sam called after him, already in the distance. Steve smirked. He decided to stop lapping Sam at around the ninth lap. He came to a slow jog to join Sam who was covered in sweat, his jumper slight stain.

"Looking a little tired Sam," Steve said as Sam fell onto a near by bench, breathing heavily.

"Shut up," Sam breathed and Steve laughed. Steve sat down next to Sam on the bench as two female joggers ran past them. Sam caught his breath back and then asked, "how's things with Maria?" Steve smiled at her name.

"There good," Steve replied and Sam gave him a look.

"Still haven't asked her?" Sam asked him and Steve sighed. He shock his head. "Argh! Steve, when are you going to ask her? You've had two weeks now. Just ask her," Sam told him. Steve roughly ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"I will... just not yet," Steve said and Sam shook his head at the other man.

"She won't say no Steve, trust me," Sam told his best friend.

"I hope so... Just give me time. I will ask her," Steve said, turning to look at Sam.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say," Sam said.

"That reminds me," Steve said. "Sam Wilson, aka The Falcon," Steve said and Sam smirked. "Will to do me the honor of being my best man... if Maria says yes," Steve asked and Sam pretended to tear up.

"This is something a man dreams off," Sam said. "Yes I will," Sam said and pulled Steve into a hug. "I would kiss you but that would be cheating," Sam said and Steve laughed, playfully punching Sam in the arm. They both got up and started to walk to the exit.

"You know for a moment there I though you were never going to ask," Sam said. "Like, you could have picked Stark for all I knew," Sam said and Steve smiled.

"You knew you were going to be the best man so shut up," Steve said. "And besides... no-one else knows except you and me," Steve said.

"Yeah, Maria doesn't even know yet," Sam commented and Steve rolled his eyes. "You better get going. Also, you have to ask her because I want to stay best man," Sam said, after glancing down at his phone. Steve looked down at his own watch, realizing he had five minutes to get back to Maria.

"See you next week Sam," Steve said and then took off at a light jog. He made it to Maria's favourite coffee shop on the corner of her street with three minutes to spear.

"Morning Steve," the manager, Mr Henderson an old man with a crooked smile, said from behind the counter. Lauren, the barrister, smiled at Steve.

"Morning Sir," Steve replied.

"Already got you order up," Lauren said to him, handing Steve the two cups of coffee and a small white bag with the coffee shops logo on.

"Thanks Lauren," Steve said, handing her the ten dollars. "Keep the change," Steve said. He nodded to the manager before leaving the coffee shop, brushing past a costume coming into the shop.

He picked up the post before making his way up to the top floor where Maria's apartment, which had now become theirs, was. Steve had his own floor at the Tower but they spent most nights here. He unlocked the door and then pushed it open. He shut the door quietly behind him and walking into the bedroom just as Maria rolled over, waking up

"Morning," Steve whispered to Maria, placing a kiss on her forehead. She hummed in reply, a smile appearing on her face.

"I smell good coffee," Maria said, opening her eyes. "And bagels," she added looking at Steve's hands. He smiled down at her and she then sat up. He handed her her coffee and placed the white paper bag on the bedside table. She took a sip and moaned.

"Always the best coffee," Maria said and Steve smiled. She moved up in the bed so Steve could sit down next to her with his own coffee.

"I got the post," Steve said and handed it to Maria. She balanced her coffee on the covers over her lap and took the letters from Steve. She undid the band and handed Steve the Sun newspaper. She then quickly went through her post, mostly junk. She threw the pile onto the floor and then turned to Steve.

"I love you," Maria said and Steve smiled at her. "Coffee, bagels and the post, which was mostly junk but anyway, it's the thought that counts," Maria said and Steve just leaned over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Steve grabbed the bag of bagels and opened them up.

"You know it's bad to eat in bed," Maria said.

"Let's live a little," Steve said with a smirk and kissed Maria on the lips again as she smiled which then turned into a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it's near. The big wedding day. Enjoy the sweetness while it lasts. Next stories going to pull on your heart stings, and yes it's because I'm that mean.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
